It is well known that a projected image may be enhanced with an appearance of depth by converting the projected image into a so-called 3D image. This is generally accomplished by optically polarizing the images which are to be viewed by a viewer's left eye differently than the images which are to be viewed by a viewer's right eye. The 3D effect is perceived by the viewer when the viewer views the polarized images through the use of polarized filter lenses, commonly configured as ‘3D viewing glasses’ with a polarized filter for use with the left eye of the viewer and a differently polarized filter for use with the right eye of the viewer. When the 3D viewing glasses are used to view the 3D images, the left eye of the viewer sees only the light polarized appropriately for passage through the polarized filter associated with the left eye and the right eye of the viewer sees only the light polarized appropriately for passage through the polarized filter associated with the right eye of the viewer. The above described method of displaying 3D images is known as passive 3D viewing where the projector alternates the left eye information with the right eye information at double the typical frame rate and a screen/filter/polarizing blocker in front of the projector's lenses alternates the polarization of the projected image in such a way that the image of each eye passes through the corresponding polarizing filter of the pair of passive stereo glasses discussed above. An alternative to passive 3D viewing is active 3D viewing where each viewer wears glasses with LCD light shutters which work in synchronization with the projector so that when the projector displays the left eye image, the right eye shutter of the active stereo eyewear is closed, and vice versa. One problem with current systems for providing 3D images is that the projectionist must attach and configure an external special device to the standard projector, a costly and time consuming requirement which also leads to technical failure. Further, when the projectionist again desires to project only a 2D image, the special device must be manually removed or turned off. In addition, having such a device attached to the projector parallel to the projection lens surface introduces a risk that light will reflect back to the imagers from which the light originates, often causing lower picture quality in color productions and undesirable contrast ratio change in black & white productions.
Another problem with current 2D/3D projectors is that the color gamut achieved by typical single projector systems is not as extensive as intended by the director of the film. Referring now to FIG. 1 (Prior Art), a typical three color prism 100 is shown. Prism 100 is typically used with a three-chip digital micromirror device projector. As shown, a light beam 102 enters prism 100, and in reaction to known optical coating methods, is selectively reflected or transmitted depending on the wavelength of the light. Further, known total internal reflection techniques, such as providing a small air gap between prism 100 components (as shown with the use of the known type of total internal reflection prism at the top of prism 100), may be used to control the reflection of the divided components of light beam 100. After having been separated into three color components, each light beam 102 color component is directed to and selectively reflected out of prism 100 by a digital micromirror device. Particularly, digital micromirror device 104 reflects a blue color component of light beam 102, digital micromirror device 106 reflects a green color component of light beam 102, and digital micromirror device 108 reflects a red color component of light beam 102. Each digital micromirror device 104, 106, 108 may be individually controlled in a known manner to produced a combined color image which is projected from prism 100.
While there are many advanced methods of displaying images with a wide color gamut, room for improvement remains.